


Purgatory Does That To You

by hargreaves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hargreaves/pseuds/hargreaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean returned from Purgatory, he left Castiel alone with the Leviathans. What happened there that left Castiel feeling "dirty"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purgatory Does That To You

Castiel watched as Dean disappeared in a flash of light. He took a second to look at the place he last saw the human he swore to protect. But a second was all the leviathans needed to catch up to him.  
He turned around when he sensed them coming. No reason to run now, Dean was back on Earth, safe. The angel watched as giant black goo landed near him and formed into the shape of a man.  
“Castiel.” said the Leviathan once he took a full human form. A man, looked around forty and had short brown hair. Cas thought he looked a bit like Dean, though this one had such cruel eyes the angel couldn’t look into them. So he turned his head and saw another Leviathan taking form to the first’s left.  
“Our host.” sneered the second man. Castiel cringed, so much malice in his voice. Another loud crash signalized another Leviathan, again in male form.  
“You are on our death list.” said the last man. Castiel took a few seconds to consider his situation. He could either try to fight the Leviathans - and loose miserably - or try to run. But then again, running was all he was doing the whole time he was in Purgatory and it did him no good.  
Fight it is then.  
He charged against the first Leviathan, the one who looked like Dean, and punched him in the face before he could react. The man fell to the ground and Cas spun around to lunge his fist to the second Leviathan, when the third one caught his other hand and kicked him in the ribs. Castiel slouched in pain as he felt a bone crack, his left wrist still in the hands of the third Leviathan.  
“You thought you could stand a chance against us, angel?” mocked him the first man, already standing. “Too bad, we’re older and stronger!” Castiel didn’t even see, only felt a boot connecting with his jaw so hard, his vision blurred. He must have lost consciousness too, because when he came to, he found himself lying on the ground with two of the Leviathans bent over him.  
“Do you know, what we learned while we were inside you?” asked one of them. The angel just blinked and mutely stared.  
“So much love,” continued another Leviathan, “so much pain. Regret.” leaned the man over Castiel. By the time he finished talking, his face was only inches apart from the angel’s.  
“Ever since we left you in the lake,” continued the last man, “we always wanted to be…. well… back.” Castiel blinked in confusion. One thing he couldn’t understand - why didn’t they kill him yet? He turned from them so he didn’t have to look at those faces full of anger and cruelty.  
“Look at us, angel!” snarled the first man, took Castiel’s jaw in his hand and forcefully turned it, so the angel had to look at the Leviathans.  
“Do you have any idea, what we’re going to do to you?” Castiel only stared, fully decided not to talk to these vile creatures.  
“Playing deaf? Let’s see if this will make you talk.” one of the Leviathans disappeared from the angel’s view. For a few seconds, nothing happened and Cas almost left out a breath of relief. But then he felt hands on his hips.  
“What-“ he wanted to face down, see, what the Leviathan was doing, but the first one held his face in place. He then felt the hands move over his hips, hook around the hem of his pants and pull down. “No!” he screamed and started trashing around. He watched enough movies with baby-sitters and pizza men to know where this was leading. “No!” he tried again, but then something hot and hard filled his mouth. He gagged on it, his eyes filled with tears. When he regained his vision, he saw the man who looked like Dean, his eyes closed in pleasure, with his member in Castiel’s mouth.  
“Oh, yes, that’s it, angel.” said the Leviathan and started pushing in and out of his mouth. Castiel wanted to fight, to run away, to do anything to stop this unpleasant feeling, but he was held down in place by the second Leviathan, completely forgetting about the third one, who just rammed inside his unprepared hole. Castiel wanted to scream in frustration, to run away from the intruding organ that was unceremoniously pushed into his body, to do something, anything, just to stop what was happening. Why didn’t they kill him? Why did they have to do this…. thing to him?  
The man, who was out of Castiel’s point of view, started moving without waiting for the angel to adjust to the foreign feeling. He was supposed to have higher tolerance to pain than most, but this was too much even for him. With a final scream of pain, the angel lost consciousness and embraced the welcomed darkness.

When he came to, he found himself on Earth. How did he get there? What happened to the Leviathans that were… he couldn’t even think about what happened back in Purgatory. Just thinking about it made his stomach crunch in distress. He had to find Dean as soon as possible.  
Castiel zapped into the Winchester’s motel room and had a quick chat with the brothers. How did he get out? He didn’t know, he couldn’t answer this question to Dean, couldn’t even think about those terrible hours. “I’m dirty.” was the only thing he said.  
“Yeah, Purgatory does that to you.” answered Dean in sarcasm.  
If only he knew….

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this over a year ago as a gift for my friend so it differs a bit from the cannon.


End file.
